Love Is Not Fearless
by Lois Ross
Summary: With help from friends and music, Pete Ross and Lois Lane, come to a conclusion about something.
1. Chapter 1: A Typical Tuesday Night

**Title** Love Isn't Fearless **By** Lois Ross

**Disclaimer:** Sadly none of it is mine. I am just borrowing for fun. I don't want money for this just reviews. Thanks!

**AN:** I got the idea for this fic from Taylor Swift's "You belong with me." If you couldn't tell. Lol! Anyway this is my first. Also this is how Lois and Pete get together. In mine and my sister **Amber Esme Hermione**'s world. She is also my Beta. You will be able to see our collaborations from **Sisters Sullivan Lane**.

**Chapter One:** "It's a typical Tuesday Night,"

Lois Lane, lay on her bed in her apartment above the Talon. She worked there for no pay. Not, because Luthor was a slave driver like everyone said. But because he thought it would be stupid to pay her; then have her turn right around and give the money back to him for rent. It's not like she doesn't have money. Her father General Sam Lane sent her money every month. She was glad to be away from him. She could be her own person this way. Not just an Army brat.

At first she had thought living in Smallville would suck! But she had been wrong and now loved it! She had her all time favorite cousin Chloe; who was the sister she wanted rather than her own. She had Clark Kent who she liked to call Smallville because the boy personifies small town; with the flannel shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Lana who loved the Talon like it was her own child, and made Chloe happy. Justin with his gift of making things float. Alicia who wanted Clark so bad. Bart who stayed in Smallville only for Alicia. Jodi who loved life. Lex who wanted nothing more than to make his friends happy; even if the best he could do was give them all jobs here at the cafe.

And then there was Pete chasing girls. Why couldn't he see, the one right in front of him, that wanted him. That was probably why eighteen year old Lois lay on her bed, listening to a crapy Taylor Swift love song. "You belong with me."

"Get it together Lane! What the hell is wrong with you? Sitting here thinking about a seventeen year old," she said out loud without really meaning to. Not that she minded his age, but Lois normally went for older men. He's not a psycho, and he's not even military. Maybe it is because she knows her father will not approve.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: You've Got A Smile

**Chapter Two:** "You've got a smile that could light up this whole town,"

Pete sat at his computer on Youtube listening to none other than Taylor Swift. He couldn't believe, he Peter Ross was listening to a crapy love song.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself out loud. Then he knew. As a football player all the girls in school were after him. Well except for: Alicia (She was Clark's ex so not gonna happen even if she wanted him), Lana (Not happen cuz her and Chloe are a thing, and she's his boss), Chloe (who he used to like but she was happy with Lana so he left that alone), Jodi (who he had wanted to go out with in ninth grade, but now they didn't really have that any more), and Lois (he wanted her to chase him.) He wants her because, she speaks her mind, she doesn't care about people's opinions of her, she can sit and eat a Jumbo Jack without feeling fat because she knew she would work it off, and she could sweat without crying. Most of all she is calm, but some how at the same time, no where near quiet.

"She is amazing. Lois E. Lane, I wonder what the E stands for. I'll ask Chloe tomorrow," he said before closing the internet and shutting down the computer.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: I Wear Sneakers

**Chapter Three:** "She wears high heals, I wear sneakers,"

Pete and Clark stood by the lockers talking about what they had done the night before.

"Hey Clark what did you do last night?" Pete asked.

"Went over to Lex's," Clark said with that Clark Kent smile.

"What did you do? You look way to happy," Pete asked a second question.

"We played video games. What did you do last night Pete?" Clark wondered.

"You know just stayed at home and hung out," Pete shrugged.

Just then the bell rang. Students came poring from the Cafeteria and in the front doors. Everyone headed off to class or the library. Pete went to his usual seat at the back of his government class. The front row normally went: Lana, Justin, Chloe, Lois, Bart, Alicia, and Jodi. Clark and Pete had been sitting in the back of classes since middle school and that was not gonna change now.

Today however; Lois came and sat right in front of him. Pete didn't know if he could concentrate on his project today, as her honey blonde hair brushed across his hand which was resting on the front corner of the desk. As he started to try the work thing, the concentration thing flew out the window as he wrote "Beautiful," where he was supposed to write "Balance of power." He gave up on working and just watched Lois instead.

He started by looking at her outfit for the day. Blue and white sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue and what striped shirt—her hair down. Chloe turned and looked at Lois who nodded at her. Chloe just turned right back around. They must be texting most of the conversation they were having.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: No One Knows Your Story

**Chapter Four:** "No one knows your story like I do,"

After school Clark, Chloe, and Pete sat in the torch office. They all worked on stories and/or formatting problems.

"Chloe," Pete called from his desk.

"Yeah Pete," Chloe said as she looked up from her computer screen.

"Well, I was wondering, what is Lois' middle name, cuz on Facebook, it says Lois E Lane?" Pete asked.

"Oh, Edith, she doesn't really like it, but I think it is really pretty," Chloe said as she returned to typing.

"Oh, okay, just wondering," Pete said.

It was quiet for a long time more. Then Clark and his farm boy hours disrupted their work session.

"Guys I better go ahead and go home. I got chores," Clark got up and started putting his stuff into his backpack.

"Okay, Clark, see you later," Chloe waved without looking away from her screen.

"Clark, we still on for the game later?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, Pete! See you later," Clark said as he left the room.

Later that night while Clark and Pete watched the game. Chloe and Lois watched movies. Clark and Pete ate hot dogs. Chloe and Lois ate chips and dip. Chloe was also going through Lois' closet to find clothes to make her unique outfits.

"Lo, do you still where this?" Chloe asked holding up a sundress that was almost too short to be a dress. It was light green at the top and got darker toward the bottom.

"Hell, no, I only wore that damn things once, you can have it," Lois said laughing as she did.

"Cool thanks," Chloe grinned and tossed it onto Lois' bed.

"No prob cuz," Lois said smiling. Seeing Chloe happy was one of the few things that Lois let herself show emotion about.

"So, you know, Pete was asking me about you," Chloe kept her back to Lois as she continued going through her cousin's closet. Chloe was the only one Lois had told about her little Pete sich.

"Pete, did what, now?" Lois voice betrayed her interest.

"In the _Torch_ today; he asked what the E stands for," Chloe said turning around with a pair of combat boots in hand.

"He did now... You can have those by the way," Lois said working to sound like she could care less.

"Thanks Lo! And yes he did. I think it is getting closer," Chloe winked.

"Okay, forget this movie let's have girl time," Lois said.

The girls talked for another hour or so about the Pete problem. Then Chloe went home, and Lois went to bed.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Walking On The Street

**Chapter Five:** "Walking in the street you and your worn out jeans,"

A month later.

Lois and Pete were "BEST FRIENDS," these days. Clark was in an open relationship with Lex. Everyone thought it would bother Pete but he was fine. Chloe and Lana were still going strong, as were Alicia and Bart (who got together after Clark and Lex went public). Justin and Whitney were inseperable when the Staff Sargant was on leave. Jodi was single but happy.

She and Lex were making a plan to help the people Luthor Corp. had hurt in the 33.1 expirements. Lex Corp would fund, but otherwise be loosely connected to this project; which they called, "Isis Foundation". If successfull it would make Lionel look bad, and Lex look very good. But enough about other people's lives.

Lois and Pete walked down Main Street. The Smallville Crows had just won the championship football game.

"So now the season is over right?" Lois asked Pete. They both ate big sphere pickles.

"Yap, all done but..." Pete trailled off.

"But... But what!" Lois demanded.

"Well I play... I play... I play baseball, in the spring," Pete admitted.

"Damnet!" Lois groaned.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: Sittin' On A Park Bench

**Chapter Six:** "Sittin' on a park bench,"

During spring break.

Pete sat on a park bench; with one arm around Lois, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad we finally got together! It was stupid we took so long. We couldn't see it, but everybody else did," Pete kissed Lois' forehead.

"Yeah we are stupid as hell. We're working together, going to school together, but couldn't see we felt the same," Lois tilled her head up and kissed Pete's jaw.

They stood, Pete's arm still around Lois' shoulders, her arm wrapped around his waist. They headed off toward Pete's car. So they could go to their shifts at the Talon.

**Done**

**AN:** Once again this is my first. Please review I want to know how I did.


End file.
